User talk:Motorhed/Archive
Hello there, Motorhed, I'm guessing you're this wiki's head admin/whatever. It seems that I m unable to upload files, is there a reason for this or is it broken? Erich Hartmann 00:27, 5 April 2010 (EDT) It seems someone already moved it. --Makadios 14:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry for editing your page Motorhead, I was fixing the damage done by Desudesudesu. Magus87 16:35, 25 March 2008 (GMT -8) Hello Mo, Could you please delete "Image:EJWellsHRsmall.jpg" and "Category:Citizen_Information" for me. Neither one are needed anymore. Thanks, --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 18:32, 8 March 2007 (PST) *PS-Excellent job on the items page. I'm really digging the clownsuit. lol --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 18:37, 8 March 2007 (PST) HI MO! I'm saying hi here since you're mean and banned me from OL forever :(--IronMikeTyson 22:06, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Dunno, this wiki is looking pretty dead. --Jorge Camacho 03:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. People use it primarily just to look up info, not to add to it or talk/comment. :\ But some do, thankfully! -- Motorhed 04:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Mo I hope you don't mind that I changed the main page. I thought it could use a little color, and I made sure that everything was kept on it exactly as it was originally. I even found a way to keep in the church sign. It just had to stay. lol. I hope you don't mind. If it's too much or you hate it, sorry about it. I couldn't sleep tonight and spent a couple hours playing around with different ideas until I came up with what you see. I was trying to help, not be a vandal. :) --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:25, 12 March 2007 (PDT) Thank You Mo I don't know what to say but thank you Mo. I logged on this morning to check the recent changes and saw the promotion. Today just happens to be my wedding anniversary, so this was a really cool anniversary present! To say I never saw this coming would be an understatement. This is a complete suprise. I promise to do my best and to not abuse this like some syops in those other wikis. I look forward to figuring out what's what and how to use the new features. I hope you don't mind if I ask you questions from time to time because I probably will be. :) --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 11:44, 20 March 2007 (PDT) Hey, I just wanted to let you know, that I hope you didn't suspend Nigel's use on the wiki for his "vandalism". I really don't see it as a big deal, however, I do understand that you're the mod and that he should've asked for permission before changing my user page. Thanks! --IronMikeTyson 17:54, 26 April 2007 (PDT) :He wasn't suspended, since I didn't know if it was something you cared about or not. Erring on the side of caution, I rolled it back in case you did. -- Motorhed 18:10, 26 April 2007 (PDT) Sup? Yes, I am still alive. :) RL is kicking my ass right now though... I tried to work on some of the vandalism today before work, but the constant server errors really slowed me down. I'm sorry I didn't get to the Nigel Firre vandalism on IMT's page. Hopefully I will be able to get around my work problems and make a full comeback to the game. Peace!! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 17:35, 26 April 2007 (PDT) :Might I suggest quitting? :D -- Motorhed 18:11, 26 April 2007 (PDT) ::HR or my job? If you mean my job...I can't right now. Unless you're offering me a job. ; ) --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 20:42, 26 April 2007 (PDT) :::Will you accept payments in Assault Rifle ammo? -- Motorhed 21:41, 26 April 2007 (PDT) Re:Checkuser Thanks man. You beat me to the ban by seconds I clicked block and you had beat me too it. lol. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 17:49, 23 May 2007 (PDT) :It's true. I am awesome. <_< -- Motorhed 17:51, 23 May 2007 (PDT) ::You are man, you truly are! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 17:53, 23 May 2007 (PDT) Thanks Mo Thanks for reverting the vandalization done by Jezzy on my 'Battle Royal' page man, never did understand why some people feel the need to pull crap like that. Anyway, what do you think of the idea? I'm sure I could pull a name from the list and add your own in there if you wish to participate? There's always room for the creator of the game! Take it easy man. --ChopperRead 04:00, 24 May 2007 (PDT) >_> --hagnat 17:39, 19 June 2007 (PDT) It's shifty eyes Jones! -- Motorhed 22:35, 22 June 2007 (MDT) What the? Mo, I see you have a new game up, but can I ask where's the old SW wiki? Cause SW still directs here if you press the Wiki link. Or is the old wiki gone? --Gold Blade 14:12, 23 June 2007 (MDT) :I'm changing web hosts, and there's rather a lot of stuff to move - so some things aren't back up yet. Soon, though. -- Motorhed 14:56, 23 June 2007 (MDT) ::Ok, but what's the new adress of SW wiki? Or are you moving this adress so it makes more sense? And I've been looking at this, and why does it look like UD under a different name? --Gold Blade 17:44, 23 June 2007 (MDT) Yay! The wiki's back! We've been lost without our "Recent Changes" fix lately. Great choice of hosts, Mo. The lag has almost completely gone away in-game. You deserve a beer and I'm buying the first round!! :) --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 19:02, 23 June 2007 (MDT) :... I am very tired. -- Motorhed 22:12, 23 June 2007 (MDT) ::With all seriousness and not ass-kissery, get some sleep man, you fucking deserve it. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 23:45, 23 June 2007 (MDT) Cookies I have to start watching my figure...Perhaps I'll switch to liking carrots from now on. --IronMikeTyson 11:05, 25 June 2007 (MDT) Redirecting My bad Mo. I know how to do redirects, but I figured that since we already have a link to the city map on the main page we didn't need another page to point to it. I'm guessing now that a page called "map" would come in handy for people searching for the map page. I guess I should think before I delete requests and stop letting my hangover guide my actions. I fucked up. Oops! :Ohhhh, I see. Not really a fuck-up, you're right that we don't ''need a "Map" page. It's just one of those little things that might make life a tiny bit easier for someone some day. Like if someone tells another person "Hey, check out the map." on their talk page, etc. But really it's no big thing. -- Motorhed 12:54, 5 July 2007 (MDT) New Main Page In one word...Bitchin'! I'm almost speechless. The new logo is the shizzle too. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:13, 6 September 2007 (MDT) Hidden Template http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Hidden Why can't we use this? I tried adding it, and it does not seem to work. -_- It'd be really useful for organizing huge pages, like the Location Types, which is going to getting much bigger soon. Also, *points at Recent Changes* AMI DOIN IT RITE? --EVA-251 15:36, 11 October 2007 (MDT) :I'll look into the hidden template thing. It probably needs something I don't have installed here yet. Or maybe a newer version of Mediawiki? As for the Recent Changes: UR DOIN IT RITE. I think. Looks good to me. I might mess around with it a little bit if you don't mind. Might add some padding on the left of the box and maybe mess with the colors. -- Motorhed 11:06, 12 October 2007 (MDT) ::I figured it out. http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template_talk:Hidden Add that code that they talk about into the respective areas. The CSS changes go here- http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Monobook.css The JS additions go here- http://wiki.hellrising.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Monobook.js You will need to apply this to every skin, I believe. You may need to do some other things, but this should work, and reversing problems should be easy.--EVA-251 17:38, 12 October 2007 (MDT) *nudge*--EVA-251 19:30, 15 October 2007 (MDT) ** *strangle*--EVA-251 17:43, 18 October 2007 (MDT) *** *die* -- Motorhed 09:51, 19 October 2007 (MDT) **** No seriously. You add the code from that first link into the respective areas, then boom, hide template works and major organization efforts can begin. --EVA-251 14:37, 20 October 2007 (MDT) ***** I doed what it sed. K -- Motorhed 12:03, 24 October 2007 (MDT) ****** Thank you! Sorry, but I forgot something. :/ function addLoadEvent(func) { if (window.addEventListener) window.addEventListener("load", func, false); else if (window.attachEvent) window.attachEvent("onload", func); } You need to add that to the top of Monobook.jss, and then it should work right. --EVA-251 13:05, 24 October 2007 (MDT) Hmm, odd, it does not work in Internet Explorer (JScript error), but fine in Firefox. ...disregard that. It seems to work on my other computer with IE. O_o? --EVA-251 20:20, 24 October 2007 (MDT) Power Tool Expertise About time it got added. But 12% seems like an odd % to increase it by? Why not 15% or 20%? Just curious. --EVA-251 16:10, 10 December 2007 (MST) :Just because it's different. I may change it eventually, but for some reason I just wanted to make the power tool bonus different from the rest. After all, fighting with power tools is, by nature, pretty odd. :B So in summary - Iunno. -- Motorhed 18:51, 10 December 2007 (MST) know of any open source grid php games? Hey I was wondering if you knew of any open source templates of php grid-based games. I was thinking about creating my own game, just for fun, kinda like UD or NW or HR or SW (but a different theme) in that it has AP and is browser-based and grid-based but I don't really want to build EVERYTHING from the ground up. I mean, I'm just looking for something that allows one to create an account and move around. Thanks! Need info 19:32, 30 March 2008 (MDT) :Hi, Stale2000. Well, I haven't seen any. Way back when I used to take a look around at what was available and all I found that interested me at all was Legend of the Green Dragon, which I THINK is open-source. -- Motorhed 19:22, 31 March 2008 (MDT) ::Oh, yeah, yeah Thanks. I was definitely useing my home ip when I posted this on all the other wikis. Now I'll probably have to change it again... Although thanks for the info, you were the only one to say anything mildly useful. Stale2000 13:06, 4 April 2008 (MDT) What Should I Do Next Do you know anything else I can edit or do. --Psychodelic 11:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :The sky's the limit! :D heh. Anything you want. Building history? Guides? Lists of notable whatevers? It's up to you! -- Motorhed 17:14, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::What do you think of my work on the wiki so far? -- Psychodelic 05:54, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::No complaints here. That sounds like a put-off, but it isn't! :O :) -- Motorhed 03:44, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Halloween 2008, and general improvements to the game So Mo care to tell us anything about new items for Haloween 2008 ? I assume that all 2007 haloween items will return. Also, any chance of making guns a tad more realistic ? An assault rifle, or any decent rifle of any sort would easily go thru a kevlar vest, theyre meant to stop pistol rounds not rifle rounds. Prehaps add a military body armor item, but have it take up 3 weight slots. Also, assault rifles should be a lot more accurate, especily in the hands of a trained user. That and virtualy every assault rifle uses 30round mags standard (btw, assault rifles dont use clips, BIG diffrence between a mag and a clip) --Richard C Mongler 05:32, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :# Nope! :# Yup! (well, some may be swapped out for the new) :# On Rifles: Realistic < Non-overpowered, unfortunately. :# On Body Armor: Maybe one day that'll be needed, but it'll only come to pass if something changes warrenting heavier armor. :# On Rifles again: What, you want absolutely no one to play as undead? Heh heh. There's few enough as it is. -_- :# On Clips: Yeah, but given the textual nature of the game, I feel like it's important to have a clear line between ammunition and reading materials. Especially since the latter may one day actually have an effect and be less scarce. :-- Motorhed 01:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Cool to hear--Richard C Mongler 18:33, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Noticed that haloween items (some at least) are up. Is there a list or any clues up anywere ?--Richard C Mongler 19:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Click the pumpkin. :V http://www.hellrising.com -- Motorhed 22:05, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Lol, unblocking top section of page (I block useless design elements for faster load times :p ) The ship and Campbell Beach Hey, since Campbell beach and this enw suburb aint connected to the power station, prehaps give gas cans a use, and have S.S. O'Brian's engine room be capable of generating power for the two areas if fueled with gas cans. However since its power plant is much smaller, restrict it to segments of the two subdivisions (and the boat's basic power of course). --Richard C Mongler 18:33, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :That's an interesting idea. I'll most likely hook the neighborhoods up to the power plant (I actually just forgot to do it) but I wouldn't rule out the S.S. O'Brian having more usefulness. ... Especially when I finish editing the areas within it. Sheesh I suck now that I think about it. -- Motorhed 05:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I know you do :p . underground structures would also be cool. Sewer system (subject to flooding from controls at the sewer treatment plant, killing and dumping all within them at some as yet to be introduced suburb (basicly someone hits the purge switch everyone inside dies and gets sent to the same square) Also, subway system, however travel costs extra AP per each square within it when the power is on, due to the automated subway cars making you have to be careful and slow (prehaps have them on an automated schedule, so people can get on and ride to anotehr suburb at no AP cost, but at the risk of being traped on a car with enemies) Have various natural and manmade caves/bunkers. Some caves (and the sewers) can be used to travel (plus could make vamps realistic, they cant go out during the day, or if they do they have a penalty to max hitpoints (reducable with skills) Also, make barricades more useful. Allow humans to get in them up to barricaded+5. Vamps with some new skill should be able to traverse LB+ barricades however, but it should take a certain ammount of time (5-10mins AND targetable by those inside). Zombies are zombies, and cant climb of course Talking shouldnt cost AP Also for the shotgun/asault rifle issue...... an idea. Reduce the chance to hit for shotguns, but ramp up the damage dramaticly, using the assumption that the target isnt close by and the shot has dispersed slightly. With assault rifles, increase mag capacity to 30 rounds (as would be seen in real mags found at a real fort) and increase their damage slightly (and allow them to penetrate armor (no reduction to damage), along with several large bladed insturments which would also penetrate kevlar IRL) As for the penalty to using these new assault rifles, prehaps have a level55 requirement to use them to their fullest effect, or starting class of soldier. Prehaps also ramp up the damage for other items, but only if youre lvl55 (or only offer the skills to use them to their fullest at lvl) or of the starting class that would logicly use said item. Also, for radios, allow allied groups to share their chat (prehaps have it set up so the leadership of allies can communicate via radio) Also, disable the radio for undead, have them have to communicate via undead means. Vamps have that whisper skill, zombies can groan, give each a slight area of effect radius in which it can be detected. --Richard C Mongler 08:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Gold Star WOOHOO!!! Thanks!Ozias 16:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Just stop it!!!1111!!! Are the constant bannings on Overlord really needed? --IronMikeTyson 18:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Due entirely to your own behavior, you are perminently banned from the forum. You knew exactly what the risks were and chose your own adventure. Your repeated disrespect for the site, its users, and its owner (via breaking the very few rules of the board) show that there's no reason to let you back on. Every time you come back, it further ensures that you won't get any more chances. You can't walk into a room, throw your own shit at people, then act surprised when they won't let you back in next time. -- Motorhed 01:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Everything I did was within the rules. The last time I checked playful bantar was allowed. --IronMikeTyson 05:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::You're permabanned. Doesn't matter what you do when you come back. -- Motorhed 01:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Baw moar, IMT --Frankie 4 fingers 11:57, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Mo why would want to know something crazy like my last name? Isn't it obvious, it's Tyson! --IronMikeTyson 19:36, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Isn't it obvious? So I could create a monument in your honor. *SEVERE EYE ROLL LOL* -- Motorhed 01:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Oh crap... Holy cow... Your a big boy here eh? I keep seeing ya stuff all over now that I check the wiki lulz. --Firetwig 21:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Oh sh*t... Your THE big boy! XD *face palm* --Firetwig 21:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :You calling me fat?! >:B -- Motorhed 05:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Of course not :P --Firetwig 14:07, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Vaderik- Who Is He? Apparently this guy is adding more to the Items section of the wiki than just what you revealed in OL, and he's doing it right as I type this. My first impression was that he's Silencio, since Sil doesn't have a wiki account and only you and Sil would know about the veracity of the items he's adding. However, I searched the wiki and it seems there's an actual Vaderik in the game. I could only find the one page though: a group page made by Vaderik, which hasn't been edited since mid-April and isn't properly categorized, for a group that doesn't currently exist. So I just have one question: do the drum sticks, guitar, violin, bullwhip, and cat o' nine tails (along with a couple of other things Vaderik has added) really exist in the game now, or is Vaderik just someone who's messing around with the wiki?--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 20:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) : Okay, disregard my previous worries. From what I've seen comparing the Item page's history versions, either Vaderik IS Sil, or he's a REALLY dedicated spader. My top hat goes off to him either way.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"]] 21:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Everything Vaderik has added so far is an actual in-game item. Whether or not he's Silencio, only Mo and Sil know...and Mo never gives out info like that. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 01:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :He ain't me. Don't think he's Silencio, either. Most likely someone who's actually going around searching for items not on the wiki. :B -- Motorhed 01:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've come to figure as much, myself. But between his hard work and the spading I've managed to do, today has been a very good day for updating the Items page of the wiki. Makes me wish he DID have a wiki page, so I could head over to his talk page and invite him to be a member of the Wiki Improvement Project.--Ketorts[[User:Ketorts/Thinks|"I Think"'']] 02:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can do it anyway. :) Your message will create the talk page, and he'll see it when he logs in again. :B -- Motorhed 17:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hell Rising Forum What exactly happened? It's a dead link on the front page. -- 20:03, 14 July 2009 (EDT) :Don't know, specifically - in the larger picture, though, I changed hosts for the games, and there were/are a few quirks here and there. -- Motorhed 23:57, 19 July 2009 (EDT) I'm a dumbass Yeah, subject... I had no frickin clue who you were thinking you were just some Hell Rising player. 0.o So ummm... Thanks for your time. >.< --Firetwig 19:57, 14 January 2010 (EST) :No prob., I'm no diff. from anyone playing. OH GOD SO HUMBLE. -- Motorhed 12:41, 20 January 2010 (EST) Thanks. Thanks For The Revert And Defending Our Group Page. Guns Sabotaged Us On Our Forum Too. Getting Annoyed With Him Fast. --Ice Mage 22:12, 26 February 2010 (EST) Hai! I love you Mo :) --IronMikeTyson 16:17, 16 March 2010 (EDT) Hey Mo As the only active wiki user (within 8 months or so) with sysop privileges, have you considered templating the news and game update part of the main page? At the minute there's newer news on Old News then on the front page itself. By making the template editable by all, you wouldn't have to rely onyourself to update the only part of the main page that ever really needs updating. --Rosslessness 07:10, 22 August 2010 (EDT) :I'm pretty much the only SysOp around because not much hijinks fo down here. As for the suggestion - Yeah, that'd probably be good. I like to leave stuff for interested wiki users to do and all, though. Of course that changes when no one's interested. -- Motorhed 23:46, 23 August 2010 (EDT) ::Fair enough. I know what you mean. I know a couple of people who specialise in pointless wiki stuff (ill send them over) get your images and categories sorted straight away. Very clever with the map btw, same image, different colour. -- 10:43, 24 August 2010 (EDT) :::You can probably delete all these. -- 14:33, 24 August 2010 (EDT) ::::Yeah... I'll probably save some just for the sake of nostalgia. <_< -- Motorhed 19:40, 24 August 2010 (EDT)